


Stay the Night

by BluePassion



Category: Harry - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Sex, Swearing, affair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 01:13:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2131485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluePassion/pseuds/BluePassion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco uses the word 'fuck' excessively but all he wants is Hermione to stay the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay the Night

Sticky with sweat they separate from each other and the girl with bushy brown hair gets up to leave. 

She's picking up pieces of her discarded clothing as she walks towards his door until he groans load enough for her to stop. 

"What do you want Draco?" She sighed, running a hand through her hair and glaring at the blonde man in the bed. She would have been distracted by his abs, or maybe the way his eyes glowered with anger, if she hadn't exercised those attractions out in the last two hours. 

"You ever just gonna sleep over here Granger? Even fucking crash on the couch if you can't stand to touch me when I'm not fucking your brains out." He grumbled and got up himself, reaching for his cigar. It was enchanted so that every time he got to the end it just remade itself like new. 

The smoke mingles into the stale air and mixes with the smell of their sex. It's practically the way his room always smelled. 

"Draco we're not dating! You're the one who told me that when we fucking started this!" She yelled. As an afterthought, because unfortunately he always was, she added "Plus I've got Ron. I love him." 

"Apparently not as much as you love getting fucked by me." He snapped.

"Shut up!" She hissed, walking over to him and dropping her clothes so she could smack him.

He grabbed her wrist and pushed her back. His anger was almost palpable. "I've been fucking your ass, fucking literally, for the past three damn months. You haven't fucked Ron since that first fucking night. You popped out a few kids but it's my fucking house you come back to after work. It's my fucking bed you should be sleeping in!" 

"What is this Malfoy? Where the fuck is this even coming from?! You're the one who said you didn't 'do serious', remember? Now suddenly you give a shit?"

"If you haven't fucking noticed Granger I've given fucking plenty." He growled. "If you fucking forgot I'm the fucking one that bought your kid that necklace! Not your fucking 'boyfriend'." He spat the last word like it was a miserable joke. To him it was. 

"Draco shut the fuck up. Shut the fuck up right now." She was seething, he could tell. It was hot. 

"It's my fucking house! You don't like what I have to say you can fucking clear out Granger! That means all your shit in my bathroom, all your fucking clothes in my closet, and all your shit in my fucking drawers. You can take your shit and you can fucking leave Granger. I don't do second place." He told her, his voice cold and biting like harsh winds. 

Tears sprung up to her eyes and she didn't know what to say. Everything with Ron was cute and safe but boring and dull. With Draco she was taking a risk, having fun. 

"You bastard." Was all she was able to say before she picked up her clothes again and stomped out of his room. 

It would not be the last time.


End file.
